Increasingly, vehicles are equipped with a “Do Not Disturb” feature that limits usage of a mobile device while the vehicle is moving. For example, the feature blocks incoming calls and holds texts messages to be delivered after the vehicle has stopped. Parents use the “Do Not Disturb” feature to limit mobile device usage while their child is driving. However, the “Do Not Disturb” feature can be bypassed by the drivers disabling Bluetooth® connectivity on their phone.